Tahir's Birthday Stories
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: (Faizal Tahir's 38th Birthday Special Fic!): Based on his 'point of view' and his recent famous song, 'Sejati' (True), Jon and Liz are suffering some marriage issues once Liz's mother, Betty rejects Jon, due to her trauma after losing her parrot during their family meeting, 7 years ago (2009, which was actually did by Garfield) before she changed her mind and letting them to marry!
1. Happiness in Difficulties!

"Tahir's Birthday Stories"

 **(Author's Notes: Faizal Tahir's recent song, 'Sejati' (True) was becoming popular among most Malaysians and he has becoming October's best celebrity! And, coincidentally, he was born on Thursday, 26 October 1978 (same year as Garfield)! Fortunately, Halloween were just coming exactly 5 days after his birthday and he has turned 38, this year! So, to celebrate his birthday, I'll write this special story which explains about Jon x Liz's love story from his 'Point Of View'!).**

 **(Official Song Track: 'Sejati' by Faizal Tahir, also the OST of TV3 Malaysia's drama, 'Jasmine'!).**

 **-CHAPTER 1: "Happiness In Difficulties"-**

(8:00 PM. Monday, 24 October 2016):

It was a windy night at Vito's Pizzeria, as the newly engaged couple, Jon and Liz, with Garfield who just have released from prison last month (16 September, the same day that Jon and Liz were engaged), were discussing about their wedding and their future while waiting for pizza...

"Liz, it's good that we've been engaged now! We'll face our future together!" said Jon.

"That's so sweet, Jon! And do you have some romantic questions to ask?" replied Liz.

"If you're really loving me, I want to ask you... Are you willing to marry me?" asks Jon.

Suddenly, Liz starts to cry, as if it touched her heart... Feeling worried, Jon asks her.

"Why are you crying, my sweet fianceé? Is there something wrong in you?" asks Jon.

"I think we can't be married... Because, my mother have suffered a long coma since last month once she find out that we've been engaged! And before I left the hospital just now, my mother said that if we're agreed to marry this Friday, she'd rather die than accepting you as their new family member! I think she's committing revenge on you for losing her lovely parrot!" replied Liz.

Hearing of what Liz said, Jon becomes angry and furious. Then, he slapped her in the cheek!

"How could you cancel our wedding?! I've been tired from working the entire month to collect money and paying the entire cost for our romantic wedding! But, you've been embarrassing me in front of Garfield and Lyman and also my beloved parents! You sardonic fianceé!" shouts Jon.

"But, please don't leave me alone! I'm still loving you sincerely from my heart, only my mother was still traumatized from our family meeting since 7 years ago which ends with her most beloved parrot missing forever, which was actually been committed by Garfield!" explains Liz.

"And don't meet me again until both of you change your minds... **YOU GOT IT?!** " continued Jon.

After that, Liz left the pizzeria, crying! Then, Jon looks at Garfield and started scolding him...

"This is your fault, Garfield! If you don't disturb Mrs. Betty's lovely parrot, 7 years ago, she will agree to accept us as their new family! Then, Liz and I will be your family forever!" scolds Jon.

Seconds later, their large pizza (8 courses) has arrived and they eat the pizza together to forget about the problems! Once they have finished eating, Jon pays the bill and they're heading home!

(9:50 PM):

Jon and Garfield have reached home! Then, Jon started crying at his sofa! Lyman comes out of the kitchen and asks him if his date tonight ends with a lot of problems or his date breaks up...

"What's the matter with your date session tonight? Did she break up with you?" asks Lyman.

"Liz are not breaking up with me... Our engagement are going well without any problems at all! But, she suddenly cancels our wedding this Friday! Because, her mother fell into a long coma since last month, once she find out that we've been engaged! And she'd rather die if we're still agreed to marry soon! Then, I think that she's committing her revenge on me for losing her most beloved parrot, 7 years ago, although Garfield was actually involved in this case!" replied Jon.

"Don't be sad anymore, Jon! I'm still single! So, I know your feelings, okay?" continued Lyman.

"Thanks for your motivational advice, Lyman! You're really my best friend forever!" said Jon.

"You're welcome, Jon! Now, go to sleep or you'll be late for work tomorrow!" replied Lyman.

(Meanwhile, at Liz's house):

"Mother, how could you reject Jon? Although he's a cartoonist, but he's a good and faithful man! How could you said that you'd rather die if we're still agreed to marry soon, just because you're still feeling traumatized on the loss of your lovely parrot! Garfield was the main culprit!" said Liz.

Suddenly, her father, Mr. Robert and her only niece, Heather came and asks about her problems!

"Why are you crying, Auntie Liz? Did you fight with Uncle Jon at the café again?" asks Heather.

"No, Heather! But he's feeling upset on me for cancelling our wedding! Then, he slapped me in the cheek and told me to not meet him anymore until I change my mind! It looks like that he's feeling upset! Now, I'm feeling confused and do you have some motivational advice?" replied Liz.

"I have told you to not cancel your wedding first, but you don't hear my advice! Now, Uncle Jon is mad at you... And you have no other choice left, except to meet him at his house tomorrow night and say to him that you're willing to change your mind and ask for apology!" continued Heather.

"Don't be sad anymore, Lizzy! I've faced the same situation before I'm marrying your mother! But, we never feel down or giving up to impress your grandparents! Finally, we lived happily ever after! Well, she hates him for the traumatic loss of his lovely parrot before!" said Mr. Robert.

"Thanks for your motivational advices, Heather! Father! You're my best family!" continued Liz.

"You're welcome, Lizzy! Now, go to sleep or you'll be late for work tomorrow!" replied Mr. Robert.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	2. Accidental Pains!

**-CHAPTER 2: "Accidental Pains!"-**

(8:00 AM. Tuesday, 25 October 2016):

It was a windy morning at Muncie Downtown as Jon was driving to Comic Studios in his red car! But, at the same time, he was also feeling sad for Liz, who has cancelled the wedding last night!

"Now, I'd rather die on this road than suffering this deadly embarrassment forever, Liz!" said Jon.

Then, he closed his eyes and continued driving his car! Fortunately, the traffic light turned red before he crossed the line! As a result, once he have crossed the line, a speeding van that came from nowhere hits his car and Jon becomes terribly injured after his car hits Vito's Pizzeria!

(Meanwhile, inside the white van):

The celebrity and also Syrian volunteer from Malaysia, Faizal Tahir (who just've arrived at Muncie Airport from Syria) and the van driver, Armandó were talking about the sudden accident...

"Armandó, how could we hit a car just now? His family will sue us in the court!" said Tahir.

"Don't be furious... He crossed the red light just now! Let's see his condition!" replied Armandó.

After that, they came out of the van and Tahir scolds the careless driver in Malay language.

"MANA KAU LETAK MATA KAU, GILA?! BERANINYA KAU LANGGAR LAMPU MERAH DAN DILANGGAR BEGITU SAJA? KAU NAK MATI KATAK TERUSKAH, PELESIT?!" scolds Tahir.

"Tahir! I found an evidence! It was my regular customer and best friend, Jonathan Arbuckle's red colored car! Let's carry his body to my van and send him to the hospital now!" said Armandó.

Hearing of what Armandó said, Tahir agreed and they carry Jon's body from the burning car and puts him in the van! Then, they send Jon to the Muncie General Hospital quickly before he dies!

(8:30 AM):

They've arrived at the Muncie General Hospital and Armandó told the 'Emergency and Traumatic Unit' doctors to send the unconscious Jon into the 'Red Zone'! Once he was sent into 'Red Zone', the doctors appreciated Armandó and Tahir's bravery! As a reward, the doctors will inform Jon's critical condition to Lyman and Dr. Liz through telephones! So, they can come visiting him soon!

(9:00 AM):

At the Arbuckles' residence, Otto and Lyman were playing 'PES 2017' (PS4) on the HD TV while Garfield is sleeping! Suddenly, the house phone was ringing loudly and they paused the game! Then, Lyman answered the call and found out that it was from the Muncie General Hospital...

"Is this Lyman, the best friend and room mate of Jonathan Quincy Arbuckle?" asks the doctor.

"Yes, that's me! Why are you suddenly calling me? Is there something bad?" replied Lyman.

"We're the doctors from Muncie General Hospital and we're going to tell you that Mr. Arbuckle is now under critical condition and he's currently relocated at 'Red Zone'!" continued the doctor.

"What? How did that thing happen? He was still fine and he's supposed to be at Comic Studio right now! What caused him to be suddenly bed-ridden at 'Red Zone' just now?" asks Lyman.

"His best friend, Armandó told me that he was involved in an accident around 8:00 AM while he was heading to Comic Studio! Fortunately, he's also the one who saved Jon's life by sending him here before his car explodes! I hope you can come here and visit him soon!" replied the doctor.

After that, the call ends! Then, Lyman goes to wake up Garfield and told him about his master...

"Garfield! Wake up! I have a bad news and I hope you won't be mad on it, first!" said Lyman.

"What's the news, Lyman? Don't try to disturb me now... My battery's still low!" replied Garfield.

"Your master is now bed-ridden at 'Red Zone' of Muncie General Hospital! Why? He was involved in a critical accident while he was heading to Comic Studio just now! So sad!" continued Lyman.

"Oh no! He and Liz will be married this Friday! But, he's involved in an accident!" said Garfield.

"Then, let's visit him at the hospital's 'Red Zone' together on this evening!" convinced Lyman.

"I agree! Because, I don't want to see my beloved master die... I love him!" continued Garfield.

(Meanwhile, at Liz's house):

Mr. Robert was reading a newspaper while his great-niece, Heather was playing 'dress-up' with her pets at the backyard! Suddenly, the house phone was ringing loudly and Robert paused from reading! Then, he answers the call and found out that it was from the Muncie General Hospital...

"Is this Dr. Liz, the veterinarian and girlfriend of Jonathan Quincy Arbuckle?" asks the doctor.

"No, I'm her father, Mr. Robert Wilson! Why are you suddenly calling me?" replied Robert.

"We're the doctors from Muncie General Hospital and we're going to tell you that Mr. Arbuckle is now under critical condition and he's currently relocated at 'Red Zone'!" continued the doctor.

"What? How did that thing happen? He was still fine and they're supposed to be married this Friday! What caused him to be suddenly bed-ridden at 'Red Zone' just now?" asks Robert.

"His best friend, Armandó told me that he was involved in an accident around 8:00 AM while he was heading to Comic Studio! Fortunately, he's also the one who saved Jon's life by sending him here before his car explodes! I hope you can come here and visit him soon!" replied the doctor.

After that, the call ends! Then, Robert dials Liz to inform about her beloved fianceé's condition!

(At the 'Muncie Pet Clinic'):

Liz were suddenly recieved a phone call from her father and she immediately answered the call!

"Hello, father? What's the current condition of my mother? She's recovered now?" asks Liz.

"She's now in a completely stable condition! But, I want to tell you a bad news!" replied Robert.

"What's the bad news, father? Was her blood condition becoming critical right now?" asks Liz.

"No! It's about your beloved fianceé, Jon! He was now being bed-ridden at 'Red Zone' of the same hospital! Why? Because, he was involved in a critical accident just now! And I hope that we can come there and visit him on this evening, after you finish your work!" continued Robert.

"Really? I'll be going there after I've finished my work! Thanks for the quick info, father!" said Liz.

After that, the call ends! Then, Liz started crying and her new friend, Dr. Aisha Mubarak came...

"What's the matter with you, Liza? Did your beloved mother passed away just now?" asks Aisha.

"Nope, Aisha! My beloved fianceé was involved in a critical accident just now! And he's currently relocated at 'Red Zone' of the same hospital as my mother's! Although we're supposed to be married this Friday, which I have invited you... But, this mishap suddenly occurred!" replied Liz.

"That's so sad! Let's visit him this evening after we have finished our work!" convinced Aisha.

(8:00 PM):

At the patient's ward in Muncie General Hospital, Jon just woke up and he was shocked to find himself in a hospital! Feeling angry and furious, he asks his nearby doctors about the evidences!

"Why I'm still alive and being bed-ridden at this hospital? I should've been dead at the road last morning! Then, who saved me from death just now? I don't want to live anymore!" said Jon.

"Relax, Mr. Arbuckle! Rather than committing suicide on the road, it's grateful that you're still living on Earth today! Not only that, your best friend, Armandó sincerely saved you from the burning car, once you've been involved in the deadly accident last morning! Now, all of your friends, family and relatives are going inside to visit you... Have a nice talk!" replied the doctor.

"Armandó? I'm sorry for trying to commit suicide just now... I'm feeling stressed!" continued Jon.

Minutes later, Lyman, Garfield, Mr. Robert and wheelchair bound, Mrs. Betty came to the room and asks for apology, plus giving him motivational advices to prevent him from being stressed!

"Jon, I'm sorry for always increasing your burden before! And I'm also sorry for being missing for 33 years! Well, I don't want to bother you anymore! And I hope you won't continue your suicide plan! Because, your life will be a big waste soon! So, forget about the difficult problems and think about its wisdom! Because, it teaches us to be strong and brave in our lives!" said Lyman.

"I have forgiven you, Lyman! Then, forget about it... And, thanks for the advice!" replied Jon.

"Jon, I'm sorry for always disturbing your work before! And I'm also sorry for hurting Nermal! Well, I'm scared that he will take over my popularity! Now, I regret my actions!" said Garfield.

"I have forgiven you, Garfield! Then, I hope that you'll be a good cat forever!" replied Jon.

"Jon, I'm sorry for always being rejecting you before! I've already know that you're the good and faithful man! And I know that you'll be my best friend soon! But, I'm always being told by my wife to always reject you! Because, she was still traumatized by the loss of her lovely parrot in 2009! I hope that you can also forgive her, too! Well, my Muslim friend has ever said, 'Everyone's faith is not complete until he gives forgiveness and sympathy to his beloved ones first'!" said Robert.

"I have forgiven you, father! Then, forget about it... And, thanks for the advice!" replied Jon.

"Jon, I'm sorry for always being hating you before! I've already know that you're the good and faithful man! And I know that you'll be Liz's best husband soon! But, I'm still being traumatized by the loss of my lovely parrot in 2009! So, that's why I suddenly commit revenge on you... But, once I find out that Garfield was the main suspect, I'm started feeling guilty on you! And, will you forgive me for the silly suspicions? Well, I don't want to get burned in Hell! Please!" said Betty.

"I have forgiven you, mother! Then, forget about it... And, thanks for the confession!" replied Jon.

After that, Dr. Liz, Dr. Aisha and Heather came into the room and asks for apology, plus giving him motivational advices to keep him from being stressed! Thus, entertaining him sincerely...

"Jon, I'm sorry for saying that I'll cancel our wedding last night! Actually, I don't want to make my mother feeling upset on me! Fortunately, she has realized her mistake and we have changed our minds! Now, I've agreed to marry you sincerely as you have ever wished on me before!" said Liz.

"I have forgiven you, Liz! Forget about it... And thanks for accepting our wedding!" replied Jon.

"And I hope that you will be getting well soon! So, your wedding will be colorful!" said Aisha.

"And I hope that Uncle Jon and Auntie Liz will discover the happiest future soon!" said Heather.

"Thanks for the motivational messages, Dr. Aisha and Heather! I'll be strong now!" replied Jon.

Then, all of them comes out of the room, leaving Jon to sleep alone happily and they return to their homes to take a relieved sleep tonight! So, they can visit Jon once again, on the next day!

(11:00 PM):

"Liz, why do you leave me alone in this room? Don't you know that I need your sincere sympathy! And, we're going to be married on this Friday... **HOW COULD YOU?! AAARGHHH!** " shouts Jon.

The security guard feels shocked and he informed the 'night shift' doctors about Jon's hysteric scream... After that, all doctors came to the room and stops Jon by giving him injection of relief!

"Alas, Jon stopped screaming in hysteria anymore... Now, let's continue working!" said the nurse.

Finally, the 'night shift' doctors can continue working without feeling worried about Jon anymore!

 **-TO BE CONTINUED!-**


	3. Death on a Birthday?

**-CHAPTER 3: "Death on a Birthday?"-**

(8:50 AM. Wednesday, 26 October 2016):

It was a windy morning at 'Muncie Pet Clinic' as Liz was trying to heal a sick kitten! Suddenly, she recieved an emergency call which requires her to visit the 'Muncie General Hospital'!

"Dr. Liz! I have a bad news! Jon was now in a critical condition! Come here now!" said the doctor.

"What's the bad news, doctor? Did he lost a lot of blood and needs sincere donations?" asks Liz.

"Just come to the hospital now, you dip! You'll know his new condition soon!" replied the doctor.

Feeling worried, Liz left her office and immediately went to the 'Muncie General Hospital'! Then, once she has arrived at the hospital, she went to the 'Emergency and Traumatic Unit' and also 'Red Zone'! After that, she asks the doctors about her beloved fianceé, Jon's current condition!

"How's the new condition of my fianceé, doctor? Did he lost a lot of blood or else?" asks Liz.

"We're sorry to say that he was passed away on 6:20 AM just now! Be strong!" replied the doctor.

Liz immediately runs to the female lavatory and started releasing her inner tensions, emotionally!

(Inside the female lavatory, at a locked bathroom):

" **HOW COULD YOU LEFT ME EARLIER?! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED HAPPILY ON THIS FRIDAY! BUT, YOU HAVE DIED BEFORE WE CAN BECOME A HAPPY COUPLE SOON! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE PASSED AWAY, JON! THIS IS A BLATANT LIE... NOOO!** " shouts Liz.

(9:00 AM, at Liz's house):

Liz just woke up from her nightmare! Then, her worried niece, Heather, arrived at her room...

"Why are you shouting just now, Auntie Liz? Did you suffer a nightmare just now?" asks Heather.

"Yes, Heather! I dream that Uncle Jon was passed away just now! That's why I shout!" replied Liz.

"Don't say like that, Auntie Liz! I would cry for that... He was like my father!" continued Heather.

"Relax... He was really in a stable condition! So, don't worry... He's still alive today!" consoled Liz.

(Meanwhile, at the 'Hotel Muncie'):

Faizal Tahir were just finished taking a bath, changing his clothes and taking his breakfast! Then, he saw a letter at his dining table! As he takes the letter, he started reading it and the text reads,

"Happy 38th birthday, Tahir! I hope that you can live longer and having a good quality of life forever! And, you're really wanted to be like Superman, right? Now, go to the Muncie City Hall! Because, the suit is even waiting for you right now! Then, once you have found and wearing it, you will become the new Superman like you've ever wished before! Your bodyguard, Armandó!".

"This is a good idea! I'll go there to celebrate my 38th birthday party with Armandó!" said Tahir.

After that, Tahir immediately rushed out of his hotel room, checks out and went to the City Hall!

(At the Muncie City Hall):

Tahir has arrived at the City Hall and he goes inside the building to find the 'Superman' suit that Armandó hides! Unfortunately, he don't found the suit, until as he went to the mayor podium... He suddenly saw an M16 rifle popping up from the podium, which scares him and all hiding citizens of Muncie (including Garfield, Lyman and Armandó) coming out from the stage curtains and singing the 'Happy Birthday' song for him, which makes him feeling impressed and laughed!

"Happy 38th birthday, Tahir! I know you'll get trapped in this creative prank today!" said Armandó.

"Thanks for the birthday prank, Armandó! This is the best birthday in my life ever!" replied Tahir.

Suddenly, Liz, Heather, Robert and Betty has arrived at the City Hall and informs the emergency news to Lyman, Garfield, Armandó and Tahir, which is all about Jon's new condition at hospital!

"Just now, I dream that Jon was passed away! But, we're still hoping that he's still alive today! So, let's go to the hospital once again to check on Jon's current condition, right now!" said Liz.

Hearing of what Liz said, they agreed and all of them went to the hospital to visit Jon once again!

(At the 'Muncie General Hospital'):

Once they've been arrived at the hospital, they ask all doctors about Jon's current condition...

"Just now, I dream that Jon was passed away! But, I'm scared if it was a lie... And, we want to know... Did my beloved fianceé's condition was becoming even more stable today?" asks Liz.

"Congratulations that your dream was a lie! He was now 100% stable and he is no longer being conscious anymore... That means, he'll be discharged from 'Red Zone' today!" replied the doctor.

"Thanks for the good news, doctor! Now, I'm happy that we can still get married this Friday! Now, I hope that we will be the happiest couple forever! And, can we visit him again?" continued Liz.

"Sure! Because, he is now ready to go home with all of you... Have a nice day!" said the doctor.

(At the patient's ward):

"I'm so happy that you've becoming completely well for today! Now, we can be married happily this Friday! Because, I can't wait to face our bright future together with you forever!" said Liz.

"You're right, Liz! And thanks for saving my life sincerely, Armandó and Tahir!" replied Jon.

"You're welcome, there is no problem at all and congratulations, Jon!" said Armandó and Tahir.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED!-**


	4. Loveship Accomplished!

**-CHAPTER 4: "Loveship Accomplished!"-**

(10:00 AM. Thursday, 27 October 2016):

It was a windy morning at the Arbuckles' residence, Jon and Liz just woke up from their sleep and they go downstairs to fix breakfast at the kitchen, and family members were waiting them!

(At the dining room):

Just as they've reached the dining room, they feel shocked as there were a lot of tasty cuisines assembled at the dining table! Then, as they touch the table... Their complete family members gave them a surprise and they feel appreciated, knowing that their beloved parents were really caring about their wedding! After that, they take the special breakfast and started discussing...

"Congratulations for the wedding, Jon and Liz! We hope that you can enjoy the most colorful future and you'll also get rewarded with a lot of descendants soon!" said Jon and Liz's parents.

"Thanks, mom! Thanks, dad! If that was not because of your most sincere prayers, we won't be loving each other until we can end our loveship with a wedding tomorrow!" replied Jon and Liz.

"Jon, you can help me improving my economics' quality by donating your high cartooning salary to my office for every month... So, we can be the best business friends forever!" said Robert.

"Jon, just as I knew that my only daughter and you are the 'animal lovers' together... I hope that you can be the best security guard for my flock of parrots! I'm really loving them!" said Betty.

"Okay, mom and dad! I'll be the best husband like you've ever wished just now!" replied Jon.

"Liz, you can help me to take care of my beloved farm pets and you can also help me to cook a lot of tasty cuisines, just like you saw it in the front of your eyes, sincerely, can you?" said Julie.

"Liz, can you also cook the same for me, too? I'm really hungry right now, can you?" said James.

"Honey, don't flirt our own daughter-in-law in front of me, okay?" continued Julie, pinching James.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! It's my fault for flirting Liz in front of you... Don't pinch me!" continued James.

"Okay, mom and dad! I'll be the best wife like you've ever wished just now!" replied Liz, laughing.

"Anyways, can you accept this wedding ring and will you marry me tomorrow, Liz?" asks Jon.

"Sure, I'll accept this wedding ring and I'll also marry you sincerely tomorrow, Jon!" replied Liz.

Finally, the entire family members cheered up happily as their beloved children, Jon Arbuckle and Liz Wilson sincerely agreed to be married on the following day; Friday, 28 October 2016! Then, after they have finished cheering up happily, they started eating their special breakfast!

 **(ATTENTION: Faizal Tahir and Bill Gates will be the guests for the next and final 'Chapter 5')!**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	5. Webdings, Weddings, Wingdings!

**-CHAPTER 5: "Webdings, Weddings, Wingdings"-**

(8:00 AM. Friday, 28 October 2016):

It was a windy morning at Muncie City Hall, as the newlyweds, Jon (black office suit) and Liz (little white dress and leggings) Arbuckle are entering the hall, with the groom's family members wearing red and yellow outfits while the bride's family members wearing purple and blue outfits! Of course, today was also the ratings' day of Malaysia's radios, HOT FM (black, red, yellow) and the newbie, KOOL FM (white, purple, blue)! Then, as they've entered the hall, two special guests (both are birthday boys), Faizal Tahir (38, Kuala Lumpur, MAS) and Bill Gates (61, Seattle, USA) welcomes them and as the newlyweds have arrived at their wedding podium in the very front, Preacher Ford has arrived at the hall and told all guests to sit, before the wedding starts soon!

(9:00 AM):

"Today, we're so happy that our most favored citizens, Mr. Jonathan Arbuckle and Dr. Elizabeth Wilson has agreed to be married! Not only that, we're also having two special guests who were also celebrating their birthday, too! And, the first guest is 'Faizal Tahir' from Malaysia who just've turned 38, last Wednesday and the second guest is 'Bill Gates' from Seattle who just've turned 61, today! They are special, as Tahir is a celebrity who will sing his new song, 'Sejati' (True) at the end of this occasion, while Gates is a computer geek that changed the world with Windows Operating Systems that has becoming the main lives of our computers! So, to celebrate their special birthdays, we'll prepare a big wedding cake with the burning 'groom and bride' candles, to give a significance that birthdays and weddings can be celebrate together in one occasion! Now, in order to not waste time, let me ask the groom and bride now!" announced Preacher Ford.

After that, all guests stand up from their seats to see the 'moment' as Preacher Ford are going to ask the 'groom and bride' about their sincere agreements to be the new husband and wife... But, there were also some guests discussing each other in silence, all about Jon's conditions!

"It's a puzzle that Jon was suddenly survived, just after he was involved in a critical accident! Although that if we look at his condition after the accident, I think that he will not survive, as the steering hits his head loudly during the disaster occurred! I'm feeling so confused!" said guest 1.

"Don't predict like that... He was having quick treatment at the Red Zone instead of Intensive Care Unit! Because, the doctors are scared that ICU will burn! Then, do you hear the breaking news yesterday that the 'Sultanah Aminah Hospital' in Johor, Malaysia, was burned 2 times, at the ICU and the Operation Room, respectively on last Tuesday and Wednesday!" replied guest 2.

"Well, if our hospital's ICU and Operation Room was also get burned, and Jon was also treated in the ICU, he'll get burned to death and this wedding won't be occurring today!" continued guest 1.

"And now, all guests must shut up! Because, I'll be asking the groom and bride now! And, Jonathan Arbuckle, are you ready to be the husband of Elizabeth Wilson?" asks Preacher Ford.

"Dear Preacher Ford, now I'm ready to be the husband of Elizabeth Wilson!" replied Groom Jon.

"And, Elizabeth Wilson, are you ready to be the wife of Jonathan Arbuckle?" asks Preacher Ford.

"Dear Preacher Ford, now I'm ready to be the wife of Jonathan Arbuckle!" replied Bride Liz.

"Now, Jonathan and Elizabeth Arbuckle are the new husband and wife forever! Then, you may hug and kiss the bride, groom! I hope you will be the happy couple forever!" told Preacher Ford.

Hearing of what Preacher Ford said, as Jon and Liz Arbuckle started to hug and kiss each other, all guests 'aww'ed and they congratulates the couple for the successful wedding process! Then, they started throwing flowers on the newlyweds to cheer up Jon and Liz Arbuckle's wedding day! After that, the waiter brings the big wedding cake with the burning 'groom and bride' candle and Preacher Ford and guests, start to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song for Faizal Tahir and Bill Gates! Once they've finished singing, Tahir and Gates blows the special candles and they started slicing the pumpkin cake, to be eaten by them and everyone, Jon and Liz Arbuckle, and Preacher Ford...

Once all people have finished eating the pumpkin cake's slices, as Preacher Ford has promised for all of the audience, Faizal Tahir goes to the front and, with some speakers and a microphone, he told his compatriot DJ, Audi Mok (working for HOT FM), to play his famous hit song, 'Sejati'! Mok agreed and as he have started playing the song, all guests sit down to listen his new song...

"Boy, I can't wait to hear his new song... I don't know that his song was a masterpiece!" said Jon.

"And, I think that this famous Malaysian song can be our best wedding present ever!" replied Liz.

 **-START OF LYRICS-**

 **(SONG: "Sejati" by Faizal Tahir, the runner up of One In A Million 2006, composed by Audi Mok):**

 _ **Kau selalu ada, ku tenggelam dengan dunia (kau selalu ada)**_

 _ **Kau tetap sempurna, ku tak sedar waktu beredar (kau selalu ada)**_

 _ **Andai dipisah engkau dari aku, gelap gelita! (kau selalu ada)**_

 _ **Musnah semua (kau selalu ada; Musnah semua)!**_

 _ **(Chorus Start; these lines from top to bottom explains this story's chapters and its storylines!):**_

 _ **Biar mati ku mencuba demi bahagia,**_

 _ **Biar sakit dilukai dapat ku rasa,**_

 _ **Biar nadiku terhenti demi ke syurga,**_

 _ **Biar selamanya mencari cinta sejati,**_

 _ **Se... Ja... Ti!**_

 _ **(Chorus End).**_

 _ **Kau selalu ada, kau tak pernah hilang percaya (kau selalu ada)**_

 _ **Kau tetap sahaja, kau cahaya dalam gelita (kau selalu ada)**_

 _ **Andai dipisah engkau dari aku, gelap gelita!**_

 _ **Musnah semua (semua)!**_

 _ **(Repeat Chorus).**_

 _ **Sudah sedar aku pegang satu (satu)!**_

 _ **Tunjuk... Tunjukkan ku jalan kepadamu,**_

 _ **Dirimu yang satuuu... Wuu! Woo! Waa!**_

 _ **(Repeat Chorus).**_

 _ **Hanya kau satu cinta sejati!**_

 _ **Kau selalu ada...**_

 **-END OF LYRICS!-**

As Tahir have finished singing his famous song, all guests, Bill Gates, Jon and Liz Arbuckle, and Preacher Ford clapped hands and cheered happily... It looks like that they really like the song!

"Bravo! Thanks for the famous piece and this is my best birthday gift ever, Tahir!" said Bill Gates.

"Amazing! Thanks for the masterpiece and this is our best wedding gift ever!" said Jon and Liz.

"You're welcome, birthday boy Bill Gates and congratulations for your wedding too, newlyweds! And I also want to wish you a 'Happy Deepavali Va'artikal!' May your life becomes blessed with brightness that can guide you to fight against darkness forever, starting from now!" replied Tahir.

"And we're also wanted to wish you a 'Happy Halloween Monday!' I hope you won't be angry, as it was contrast to 'Deepavali', which is 'darkness guides man to fight against brightness forever', knowing that 'Halloween' was a festival of ghosts while that 'Deepavali' was a festival of angels... And, happy belated 38th birthday for you, Faizal Tahir and cheer up, boy!" continued Jon and Liz.

"Thank you, dear newlyweds! It looks like that your friend, Armandó, your room mate, Lyman and your brother, David has arrived at this hall's front gate with special motorcycles using numbers '55' (Armandó/Hafiz Syahrin/PETRONAS Raceline Malaysia), '7' (Lyman/Adam Norrodin/Drive M7 SIC Racing Team) and '89' (David/Khairul Idham Pawi/Honda Team Asia), groom! Well, it looks like that they're promoting the penultimate Moto GP round at Sepang!" continued Tahir.

Then, the newlyweds goes outside, taking motorcycle number '55' together (Jon front/Liz back) and they started racing with Lyman (number 7) and David (number 89) at the Muncie Downtown!

 **-THE END!- (Deepavali falls on 29 and 30 October, almost to Halloween on 31 October 2016).**


End file.
